


Pray To Your God

by WillowCreeks_DevilHill



Series: The Devil Lives Here [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Breeding, Choking, Cigarettes, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt No Comfort, Manhandling, Mentions of Slavery, Mocking, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Older Clementine (Walking Dead), Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion, Separations, Sexism, Trauma, this is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowCreeks_DevilHill/pseuds/WillowCreeks_DevilHill
Summary: So, this is the first piece of a minor AU I've been thinking over for a while now. This sets up the path of two variants of this AU, "My Morals" & "Our Morality." I warn that this AU is very fucked up and I suggest you turn away from this and future works in this series.





	Pray To Your God

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Count Your Blessings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285719) by [amusement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusement/pseuds/amusement). 



> So, this is the first piece of a minor AU I've been thinking over for a while now. This sets up the path of two variants of this AU, "My Morals" & "Our Morality." I warn that this AU is very fucked up and I suggest you turn away from this and future works in this series.

Racing along a forgotten path, Clementine swore the smoke lingered on her skin, burning her lungs. Worry ran along her skin as she thought about AJ, how the fire had blazed between them, only calling to meet up soon. He knew the trading route, she just hoped the war hadn't reached the rest of the trading areas. Stopping, legs trembling in a way Clementine had long forgotten, she leaned roughly against tree bark. No sound of walkers. Good, her legs were shaking in a way that would make her almost defenseless in an attack. She just, fuck, she just needed to calm herself down. She hadn't thought the war had reached that community, but anyone who saw an opening would take it. She just wished she hadn't been separated from AJ, and forcing herself up, her chest calmed to a normal pace.

 _'Can't stop,'_ Clementine mused to herself, and her ears strained to hear any noise. Nothing, the silence ate around her and she breathed in a sigh. 

Continuing down the path, she forced herself to ignore how her eyes burned at the idea of never finding AJ again. She just had to keep moving, she just needed to rest and then reunite with him in the morning. The closest trading spot shouldn't be too far, she had it memorized by now. The wind whistled around her as she crept slowly, ears straining for any noise. None, god-damnit, she was just being paranoid like usual. Nothing was out here, but her. At least, she could only hope, she would much rather deal with walkers than a person at the moment. Walkers were predictable, not humans. Humans who burned down communities for a dumb, fucking war. So she pushed forward.

And a cry could've escaped her mouth if she had been younger, back when she had no clue what she was doing. Standing, alone, in the middle of the forest was a cabin. It reminded her bitterly of the cabin back down near Georgia and the Carolinas, but it was long behind her now. Sliding her knife from her boot, and twirling it in her hand, she stalked up to it. Nothing, but silence. Checking open windows, only darkness seeped in and she pulled her lighter out. The flame emitted light and no bodies or worn blood laid in the place. Safe, for now. 

Pushing the creaking door open with her boot, and stepping in, with the flame licking at the air, only darkness consumed her. No bodies, no walkers, no blood. Just her and the former comfortable looking of a small cabin. She shut the lighter off, her eyes already adjusting to the darkness. Stepping inside, she breathed in a careful sigh but holding the knife closely as she slid her lighter back into her back pocket. Closing the door shut, and eyes roaming over the place. Her only escape was through the front door, or, one of the windows if she wanted to try that way. If she needed to do it like that, she's done it before and its worked. Put space between them and she tried to ease her tense shoulders. The windows floored in the moonlight and she slammed one closed. Break it if needed, glasses in her stomach were better than being gunned down. 

 _'Board this up, poke around, sleep, then find AJ,'_ She told herself, recounting the plan over and over in her head as she stepped around the place. Closing windows and her knife bound to her hand. 

The toe of Clementine's boot knocked lightly against an empty can. No use to her and she kicked it away, shaking her head. Likely, any food here would be gone, rotten, or empty, but who knew with places like this. Forgotten in the middle of the woods, anything could be hiding. She shook thoughts of food out of her mind, she could find food later once she finished boarding up the windows. Quickly, slamming them shut and making her way around, she grimaced at the bed that laid down in a corner of the room. Forgotten, covers ripped and she shivered. At least, she could be comfortable sleeping tonight, compared to up in the treetops like they usually did. And turning away from it, she could see the window. Last one, good.

Reaching it, her fingers wrapped around the handle, a click of a gun shattered any comfortable silence that was held in the room. No. Her heart slowing almost to a stopping point, with panic zipping under her skin, and fingers tense on the edge of the window she held. She could run, she could, no. Silence shifted uncomfortably around her and she didn't dare look back to see who was behind her. She had been safe, she had been careful, how? 

"If I were you, I would drop the knife."

It was a man, and fuck. No, and his voice was rough, raspy, almost as if it wanted to scratch. She shivered and her fingers loosened around her knife. Her only weapon, but the idea of dying was something she couldn't do. So she dropped it, hearing it thud against the wooden floors. Great, defenseless against an armed man. Please, AJ, be safe and not be in her position, Clementine begged internally as she felt footsteps.

"Turn around, slowly."

Ungrasping the window edge, her arms at her sides - she wasn't going to put them up, not make herself even more defenseless for this fucker - and slowly turned around. Her eyes lowered, watching herself carefully. She could see her knife, if she was quick, maybe she could slide it easily towards her. Breathing in, she forced herself to not curl up her fingers in tension and gritted her teeth. And coolness met under her chin and she shivered, wanting to close her eyes as the man forced her head up, and her eyes met heterochromia ones.

"It ain't polite to ignore your guest," The man rasped as the gun dug into her skin. She gritted her teeth at the sight of him. He was easily older than her, probably be around Lee's age if he was still alive.

"This isn't my home," She snarled and winced as the man laughed. As if she had made a fucking joke, and she twisted her eyes away from his. She needed him to leave, or fuck, a distraction so she could get out of here. "I'm not around here, just wandering."

"Well, I already knew that, darlin'," He cooed and she felt disgust boil up in her stomach. Hearing him call her that made her skin crawl and she finally tightened her fingers, nails digging into her palms. The slight pain distracted her from his comment. 

"Following me?" She finally questioned and her eyes wandered back to his. Eyes showing some sick form of admiration and she wanted to back away from him. 

"Ya could say that," He mused and she squirmed as his eyes wandered down her frame. "Name's Abel and I must admit, you've been hard to track down."

"I don't-" He cut her off by digging the gun harder against her skin and she glared up at him.

"If I were you, Clementine," He paused and she flinched as he said her name, dragging it slowly. "I'd watch my mouth."

"And if not?" She finally asked and watched him chuckle, trying to hide any fear in her body with her voice, hardening it as she glared up at the man.

"Then your boy won't be around anymore," He finally said and she tried to withhold the whimper that bubbled out from her throat, escaping. Tears suddenly burned her eyes at the idea of this man hurting AJ, and she bit her lip. She forced them down, she wouldn't cry in front of this monster. "You gonna play nice now?"

She hated how easily this man had suddenly broken her, just by threatening to hurt AJ. And her trying to withhold her tears and the whimper that wanted to escape, she nodded as best as she could with a gun under her chin. She unclenched her fingers, marks in the palms of her hands as she tried to will herself to calm down. She was already a mess, she just had to stay strong for AJ. Feeling the coldness of the gun be removed and watching him walk back, she tensed as she watched him kick her knife away. She was too far gone now to actually do anything except play his little game. 

"Atta girl," He praised and she shivered as his gaze took her in. Him licking his bottom lip, she shivered at how he looked at her, him a predator, making her the prey. "Go on, and undress. I want to see all of you."

If she was younger, if she was weaker, she would crumble and sob like a child. But she wasn't, and she had to survive for both her and AJ. She couldn't let him destroy him like how he was slowly destroying her, and with fumbling fingers, she dropped her hat to the ground. Pushing it away as she shrugged her jacket off, before her hoodie and undershirt. Her bra clung to her like a second skin and she didn't realize how hard she was shaking now, legs trembling. Fingers shook as she unhooked her bra, and she hated how her nipples hardened as cold air bit them. She looked away from his gaze and finished undressing. Kicking her boots off, and pulling down her cargo pants and underwear, she was left nude, in the cold air in front of a man. A disgusting man who she refused to look at, or at least, not look into his eyes and see how much he was enjoying this. 

Feeling harsh hands on her arms, she had to say she was relieved that he had put his gun away, but she squirmed as nails dug into her skin. She twisted her head away from his, as stubble scratched under her skin and his tongue curled against the curve of her neck. Teeth bit harshly and she squirmed, feeling him push her roughly against him, as he made marks up and down her neck. She wanted to cry out and she forced herself away from this. She just had to get through the night and then she would be with AJ. Safe and protected AJ. 

Suddenly, he pulled back and nails dug harder before a hand gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. Anger filling his gaze and she squirmed, wincing like a coward as he towered over her. A hand dug near where her New Frontier mark had been and she whimpered. No, no. She knew New Frontier was fighting and she recoiled, looking up at him with fearful eyes.

"I-I swear I'm not one of them," She whimpered and bit her lip, to stop sobs from coming up. "I left when I was young, I promise."

"If you're gonna be my woman, you can't have that mark on ya," He hissed and she recoiled. No, no, she wasn't, she couldn't. She refused to be anything to him and watched as his gaze softened a bit. "I'll make sure that no one will know you were a New Frontier whore."

She twisted as the hand on her New Frontier mark gripped the back of her neck, and the hand on her chin twisted to her shoulder. Twisting her around, she squirmed as he pushed her towards the bed. Oh god, no no no. She couldn't, and she just had to think of AJ. Him roughly pushing her down and her whimpering at the impact, her skin crawling as the mattress dug at her skin. Him flipping her over, she squirmed as his gaze wandered over her frame and hands off of her body. He patted her thighs apart, him sitting between her legs, and his blue and brown eyes staring directing down at where her vulva was. She flinched as a rough hand crawled up to her labia, and spread her folds.

"I gotta get you wet before I can actually fuck you," He muttered to himself and she dug her hands into the mattress underneath them as his gaze found her's. She wanted to close her legs, but with one of his hands pressing harshly on one of her inner thighs, she wouldn't be able. Seeing him grin down at her, Clementine shivered and wanted to look away from Abel. "How about you fuck yourself for me? Watch you get all wet over your own fingers."

She tensed up and stared wide-eyed at him. She couldn't speak, she, he wanted her to masturbate? Yes, of course, she fucking knew how to masturbate, and she tensed up. He raised an eyebrow at her and she looked away, her cheeks flushing hot in embarrassment. 

"I don't know how to," She finally whispered, wishing she could disappear from this horrid event.

"Jesus," He hissed and she closed her eyes. "You're what, nineteen and you never fingered yourself?"

"I had a child to take care of," She hissed, anger simmering up as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. She watched him roll his eyes and the hand that spread her folds apart, suddenly grabbed her wrist. She tensed as he moved her hand to where her entrance laid.

"You're a smart girl," He cooed at her and she grimaced as he pushed her fingers where her entrance laid.

She twisted uncomfortably as he stared at her, with his hand pulling away from her wrist and instead, pressing down on her other thigh, effectively spreading her legs apart. She whimpered as he stared at her with a predatory glint in his eyes. Just have to get through the night, just have to get through the night. Breathing in deeply, she used her forefinger and ring finger to spread her hole, looking away from him as she rubbed her middle finger against her hole. It fluttered open and she whimpered as her free hand dug into the mattress. Sliding her ring and forefinger against her folds, and pressing her palm roughly down, she felt some sparks fly through her. She twisted uncomfortably as she kept dotting her middle finger around her hole. It tensed when she started pressing in and she couldn't, even with the feeling of fluid.

Closing her eyes, to block out any tears, she finally pushed her middle finger in. Arching her back as she felt herself clench around her middle finger like it was everything and she forced herself to pump it in and out of her. Slinking her ring and forefinger up and down folds, rubbing her palm against something that made her clench harder around her fingers, feeling how her walls tightened. She felt sick, and she just tried to focus on doing the same motions, to ignore how her legs were trembling under his hold, how he towered over her and watched her fuck herself with her own fingers. She just had to get through this, just had to get through the night. She had to get back to AJ, away from this man and whatever took place here. 

Something was twirling inside of her and she shuddered, opening her eyes and her back arched painfully. Fluid was running between her fingers, coating them. She knew they were wet and dripping with something, the arousal she presumed, and her middle finger felt soaked. Finally, piercing fingers grabbed her wrist and she squirmed. Pulling her hand away, away from where her hole was fluttering and something inside was reaching for her to keep fucking herself. She was disgusting and she whimpered, pulling away as he pulled her back to him. He was breathing heavily and she squirmed, digging her fingers into the mattress, trying to ground herself.

A yelp escaped as he drew her legs over his shoulder and her back flat against the mattress. Her back tingling as his breath washed over her heat. She clenched around nothing and she didn't realize she was covering her face, anything to not see him, with his face between her thighs. He was saying something, but it blurred in her ears as something dotted throughout her. Sparks making her tremble and a moan escaping, with a tongue curling over a bud. The sleek muscle causing it to pulse and she writhed underneath him. She wanted to push him away, anything to make her not feel this way, with his hands gripping her hips and tongue dotting between the bud that was making her cry out and to her entrance that was dripping.

She squirmed and cried out as his tongue prodded her entrance, before dipping in. She hated how her walls excitedly clenched around his withering tongue, that lapped at her walls. Please, just be done. She needed to get out, to leave whatever hell she was in. To get out of this, but she couldn't. Trembling like a child as he sucked on her clit, and twirled his tongue inside of her. She just needed to get through this and get back to AJ. She could hold him close and whisper comforting words, tell him how much she missed him. Pretend this never happened.

But harsh teeth brought her crashing back down to whatever world this was. She tried to stop the sob that broke out and tears suddenly escaping the hold she had on them. Her eyes burned and she whimpered as she felt him trying to draw her close to something. Wetness trailed down her cheeks as her walls clenched excitedly, her fluid allowing his tongue to slide in and out like it was nothing. And it pulled out when something was tightening, threatening to release and felt him drop her down. She finally pulled her hand away, with wetness making her feel sick as she saw how he was licking his lips, lapping at the arousal she left on him.

"Fuck," Abel rasped and Clementine turned her gaze away from his. "Such a sweet thing. Being such a good girl for me."

She could hear the unbuckling of him, and she closed her eyes tightly. She wasn't going to see him, she wasn't going to. She refused to accept this, even if the arousal painting her thighs showed how wrong she truly was. She just needed to find AJ after this, get to a trading area. Leave this hellhole behind, get out of the Virginias. But, she felt a hand grip her chin and she forced her eyes open, seeing him peer down at her, as his other hand gripped her hip, dragging her closer to his erection. She inhaled at seeing him and whimpered as a thumb drifted over her lips.

"You're gonna be a good wife," He whispered as if it was some praise to her. "Bearing my seed like how you're supposed to. Back when you were my slave, and I could fuck ya whenever."

She tried to open her mouth, reject him but only a strangled sound escaped as he forced himself inside of her. She needed to get out, she needed to leave. She withered underneath him as both hands gripped her hips, and pulled her flush against him. He tore into her, tearing her hymen and left nothing but pain inside of her. She tore harshly into the mattress as he filled her up, strangled moans escaping from her as he pumped in and out of her. Ravaging her and growls escaping from him with moans wrapping around them.

"Fuckk, I knew you were a good one," He groaned out, tilting his head as her walls clenched around him. "Such a pretty little thing when I saw ya."

She whimpered and hated how her hips bucked, as he clawed at her hips, trying to mark her. His shaft rubbing against her walls, creating friction she's never experienced. The pain tightening around the thin pleasure she was receiving as he praised her. She just needs to get through this. Arching her back and clawing painfully, she could feel a hand wrapping around her throat, closing up her windpipe. Tightening and untightening, holding her down as he fucked her, her trying to gasp for air. She wanted to claw the smirk off his face, but the strangled moans that escaped from her lips distracted any idea. 

When his hand loosened, and instead pressed her shoulder down, she expected relief, her panting and crying out. Instead, his rough lips captured her's, his teeth tearing her lips, and tongue forcing its way inside of her. Lapping at the roof of her mouth, she could taste the bitterness of a cigarette. She cringed and her hands reached to push him away, gripping his shoulders, curling into the fabric. But they only tightened instead of pulling when he hit something inside of her. Letting her lips go, high-pitched moans escaped as euphoria filled her up, closing her eyes tightly as teeth nipped her throat instead. He kept hitting that spot, driving it farther inside of her as she weakly pulled him closer.

"Such a good wife," He whispered, mockingly into her ear and she only moaned out. He dragged himself out, before forcing himself back in and she tightened, her legs shaking like a fool. "Such a sweet, little thing."

She weakly nodded as he bit and lapped at her throat, with her walls tightening around his shaft. Afterward, she just had to get back to AJ. Meet him at a trading area, and make sure they never got separated. Feel glad he never had to experience such a terrifying experience and a part of her wished he had just shot her instead of doing this. Maybe, if he did, she would reunite with Lee and Kenny. Hold them close and apologize that she fucked up so badly, apologize that she got them killed over something dumb. Apologize mostly to Lee, who would never hurt someone like this. Who wouldn't fuck them until they felt destroyed and everything fell apart inside, but she couldn't let AJ crumble like her. He was a good boy.

Something tightened inside of her and she sobbed as she felt herself tighten up, clawing painfully at him. He was gasping against her neck and kept fucking her even if she was tightening around him. Feeling like she was on a high, she buried her face into his shoulder, crying pitifully as she came down, her coming around him. It didn't seem he cared, just pounding into her and praising her. Making painful marks on her like she belonged to him. Feeling him twitch inside of her, he begged for him to not. To not do it, please, dear god, don't let him.

But how could she pray to a god that she didn't believe in? And her prayers couldn't be answered, filling him cum inside of her, feeling his semen fill her up and she squirmed. She didn't want to become like Rebecca, scared over dying and leaving poor AJ alone with a child. A child she didn't want and she begged that maybe she was infertile. That maybe if someone shot her in the stomach, it would destroy any chance of her becoming pregnant. But, with him pushing himself fulling into her, and her sobbing, she feared that she was forced to face such experience. 

Silence echoed painfully as he stilled, his hips tilted against her's, and discomfort boiled under her skin. When he pulled out, she removed herself from him and crawled away. Closing her legs, she could feel how sore she was. She didn't dare touch herself down there. It was done, she just had to wait a bit. She just had to get through this, and she curled her arms around her as she watched him breathe in calmly. Like he was enjoying that he raped her and filled her up with his ejaculation. She simply tightened her arms around herself. When he looked up, he grinned and as he moved to a sitting position, he beckoned for her to come.

"You've been such a good girl, Clementine," He drew out her name and she shivered as she forced herself to crawl up next to him. Yelping when he pulled her on his lap, and her biting her lip. Please, no more. He patted her hips and grinned. "The Delta would need a breeder like you. Good hips, and already proven you could take care of little soldiers. Raisin' that boy of your's."

She wanted to make him stop, but she only held onto him, her fingers twining into the fabric of his sweatshirt. She was weak, and she wished she had been shot instead of this. That Lee never found her and that she had starved to death. Anything to stay out of this, but nothing changed. She watched him pull a cigarette out, twisting it around, before holding it out for her to take it. Opening her lips, she felt him lightly place it between her lips, and she bit down on the tip. She was used to this, the only thing she truly understood out of this experience.

"Typically, women shouldn't be smokin' when carrying," He rasped and she shivered. "But, you've been such a good wife for me. Think you deserve something."

He drew out his own lighter and lite the cigarette. It was strong and she hesitated, before moving a hand to properly grasp it, smoking it, exhaling the smoke. It burned her lungs wonderfully and handed it to him. Something awful, sharing a cigarette with her rapist like it was normal. But the burning in her lungs comforted her. Anything to break the pain between her thighs, and she happily took puffs out of it. 

"I hope you know," He suddenly said when she was taking a puff out of the cigarette, Abel's eyes searching her's. "I'm not done with you. I'm gonna keep fucking you until I know you're carrying my seed. Carrying that child like a good wife of mine."

Clementine cringed and glared up at him. She wouldn't beg for mercy, she knew he would keep doing it and she exhaled the smoke out coldly. Hating how he chuckled at it and patted her hips once more. He would keep his promise and keep doing it, keep hurting her. She just had to get through it and find AJ, protect him. Ignore this night, and hope she could keep any frail morality she had intact. She could only pray for it to end soon, but, she knew it was hopeless. No one would answer them. If she prayed to a god that she had no belief in, how could anyone answer her prayers? 


End file.
